


why does roman make life hard

by analogical_trash



Category: Thomas Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:45:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analogical_trash/pseuds/analogical_trash
Summary: Deceit can’t hurt roman until he doesn’t want to.





	why does roman make life hard

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I don’t want Deceit to have a redeeming arc I like him evil. I just saw an opportunity for pain and I took it

“Love the outfit roman it looks amazing on you,” Deceit said trying so hard to get to roman

“Thanks, Deceit see guys I look amazing” Roman smiled

“That’s- nevermind” Deceit sinks down wishing he didn’t always have to say the opposite of what he meant would be nice to get to actually get to roman. He walks over to his room and claimed in the window. Man, he wishes he had a door but sadly only the four main sides get a door he gets a window. There was a knock on his window. Deceit looked up no one ever come to his room he opened the window to see a recently royal pain there.

“Hello Roman I’m so glad to see you,” Deceit said dryly

“Of course everyone is always glad to see me,” Roman said he looked around “where the door?”

“Umm. who doesn’t have a door” Deceit said not able to look roman in the eye.

“Deceit do you have a door?” Roman asked Deceit shook his head. “How do I get in then?”

Deceit pulse then opens the window all the way and back away. Roman climbed in

“Do you want to watch Disney movies with me?”

“Oh yes there no better way I could be spending my day then watching Disney with you” he rolled his eyes

“Great!” roman run over to Deceit tv and put in the first Disney movie and goes to sit on his bed. But stops “deceit why do you have an air mattress?”

“Because I like them and they are comfy and it has nothing to do with the fact I can’t get a real bed,” Deceit said

“Oh okay you do you,” Roman said turning on the TV and starting the movie. Deceit signed and just sat down next to roman giving up. Hopefully roman would get sick of watching Disney movies. Oh, boy was he wrong.

Deceit had passed out before the halfway mark roman didn’t feel like going to his own room so he stayed there watching the movies. When Deceit woke up roman was still there.

“What the?!”

“Oh hey deceit hope you don’t mind you passed out and I still wanted to watch”

“Nooo of course, not my home is your home,” Deceit said

“Oh great,” Roman said going back to watching movies Deceit wanted to facepalm he just brake was able to stop himself.

Movie night became a weekly thing, Deceit would be sitting on his bed when all of a suddenly roman would be opening his window and climbing in with a backpack filled with movies. Deceit hated these nights it didn’t feel right having someone else in his room. And roman would always bring so many movies so many movies that deceit always fell asleep and was scared shitless when he would wake up and roman would still be there next to him. Soon Deceit just gives in and won’t even say anything when it would happen anything he said just made roman think he was more than welcome deceit sometimes hated that he could just say what he was thinking. But at some point, he begins not to mind the nights that roman would come braughing in. then all of a sudden it hit him he was starting to like the nights roman was coming over. After that realized he couldn’t even look at roman the next time he came in.

“Hey, deceit you okay?”

“Perfectly fine”

“Okay, so I was wondering if you’re like to play a game tonight?”

“I would hate to play a game with you,” Deceit said nothing thinking about it

“Well okay then you want to just watch a movie than”

“No, I would hate to do that too”

“Hey what gotten into you?”

“Don’t you get it roman I hate when you come over” Deceit wanted to stop but couldn’t “ I hate spending time with you”

“Okay fine” roman had tears in his eyes “I’ll never come over again”

“Good!” roman left Deceit room and deceit didn’t know what to do. He just lay down it was better this way he told himself better to stay the bad guy that all he ever could do.


End file.
